


USERS

by Seekers01



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekers01/pseuds/Seekers01
Summary: Sam becomes sick hours before he has to go back to the Grid. Ignoring quorra's concers, Sam still goes to the Grid, thinking that the cold wouldnt follow him their. Wrong.Please read notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Programs,
> 
> I am so late to this Tron fanfic. Ive been wanting to write a Tron fic of my own for ages. I will apologize for any mistakes in any character personalities or if i have missed any mistake in my gramm. If there gramma mistakes please let me know so then i can fix them.
> 
> I am so fasinated by Tron that my friends think I'm completely obsessed with it. i have a main fic that i am currently writing which doesnt link into this one but if possible i could a prequal to this one if i have the chance.
> 
> Enjoy....

“Are you sure you want to go to the Grid?”

Quorra stood, leaning against the counter while sipping her coffee in the kitchen of Sam's new house. The house was similar to the one he grew up in, however, the house was much closer to Encom than the arcade. The only thing that was missing was the perfect view of the tower itself like the old place did. Sam thought it might have been best for Quorra to move somewhere less.. cramped.

Sure, moving into the city was a risk because of press and all, but it was only temporary. He was looking for places near Alan's, but unfortunately, there wasn't any available so he took his chances.

He did consider asking Alan if Quorra could stay with him, but with planning and taking over Encom, Sam felt he was asking too much of him.

Sam stood in front of the sink with his back to her. He leaned heavily over the sink with a glass in his hand, watching it fill with water. He let it overflow, feeling the coolness of the water touch his skin, as it cooled him off from his rising temperature. The young Flynn let out a content sigh, as the tingles radiating through his arms, making him lose himself to the sensation from his aching bones and his half blocked nose.

Quorra let out a noise, snapping Sam back to reality. He brought the glass to the side of the sink and set it down before switched off the tip. Then he picked up two small capsules next to him and popped them into his mouth and washing it down with the cool water.

“Yes, Tron wants to discuss plans on how to deal with the new uprise in Clu’s s supporters,” he finally answered as he finished the glass of water and placing it into the sink. He let out a small cough as he turned to face Quorra and then processed to wipe off the residue from his mouth with his sleeve.

“But Sam, you're clearly not functioning properly. When Tron sees you, you'll be sent back, either on your own or on Tron's shoulder and you know he will do it. Anyways why don't you get alan to go instead of you?” Sam smiled at her use of words, but a bittersweet feel made itself known when the thought of Tron carrying him to the portal and through where Quorra would be waiting with a camera. He shivered.

“No, Alan will be in a meeting at Encom. I asked him to cover for me, so..” Sam quickly grabbed a tissue from his pocket and buried his nose in it before letting out a sneeze, “ hen I can go in. Besides...it's only a cold.”

Sam finished blowing his nose and chucked it into the bin beside him. He moved past her towards the living room, where his jacket and shoes were. He picked up his shoes first and sat on the couch to put them on. He heard Quorra's quiet footsteps as she walked passed him to the love seat next to him, still with her coffee in hand.

“That may be true, but what happens if it's not and gets worse on the grid?” Quorra lean forward resting her elbows on her knees, watching sam carefully. Noticing the slight tremor in his hands as he started tying his shoes.

“Then I'll stop and rest, but as you said, if it gets worse then I have Tron, he will send a message to you to open the portal and call Alan, but,” he sniffed, ”it's only a cold,” Sam continued to finish his task as he spoke.

Quorra knew she wasn't gonna change his mind, so she got up and went to the kitchen while he continues fumbling with his last shoe. By the time he finished and put his jacket on, Quorra returned with a bag in hand and her book, making her way toward the the door where the coat hanger and shoes where and place the bag on the floor and placing the book inside, then reaching for her Jacket and shoes and putting them on.

“What's in the bag?” He called where he sat.

“Things you might need for that little “cold” of yours, as for what Flynn told me about user viruses, I'm not taking any chances, ” She said, while zipping up and slinging the backpack on her back and proceeded to the door and opened it, walking out into the fresh morning air.

“Thanks Dad,” Sam huffed under his breath as he heaved himself off the couch, grabbing his keys off the coffee table and making his way outside, locking the door and making his way to the waiting car.

“You know you're being silly, right?” he joked as he made his way to his side of the car and unlocking the car and got in. Sam could see out the corner of his eye Quorra`s disapproving look as she got in. He really did appreciate her concern. He could say that she secured a place at third on “People who worry too much for Sam's safety” list as it seemed that Alan and Tron it a thing to compete for first. Sometimes they could give him a god damn headache.

….

Once on the road, they made their way straight towards the arcade downtown. The sun still hanging low in the sky, shadowing some of the building around them as they came to a stop outside the arcade, underneath a lamp-post. Sam sat back, cutting the engine, while Quorra jumped out of the car, with a bag in hand, and pulled out a set of keys as she walked towards the front door to unlock it.

When he saw the lights flicker on from the outside, he decided to climb out himself, shoving his hands in his jacket and making his way through the front door. Halfway down the main ally of the arcade game that leads up to the world of wonders, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a loud sneeze which shook him to his core, making him reach out to grab something to steady him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and pack of tissues appeared under his leaking nose.

“Thanks,” he said breathlessly, accepting the pack and plucking one out and blowing his nose with it. Then putting the pack in his pocket and folded the one in his hand and pushing it up his sleeve for later use. They continued on towards the Tron machine and into the basement below.

Making their way into the room, Quorra pulled the bag off her shoulder into her hands, unzipped and reached inside, pulling out her book and tucked it under her arm before handing to backpack to Sam, zipped up and then walking to the other side of the room to the couch out of range of the digital-laser. All the while, Sam walks to the main computer and sit down on the chair with the bag in his lap, punching in necessary codes and hearing the laser begin to start up.

On the screen, the final tab appeared with a “yes” opinion flashing at him, but before he pressed it, he turned toward Quorra, realizing she was staring right at him with the book in her lap.

“Open the portal at six, that will give us enough time to form a plan and put it in motion,” he told as she nodded in response, throwing her the keys for the car before she leaned back into the couch and began to read. Sam then turned back to the computer. There was a flash and then he was gone.

…..

Once on the grid, Sam quickly checked the contents of the bag, realize what Quorra packed. A box of tissues, a book that talked about what is and how to deal with a common cold, that he bought her, the first time she was sick and a box of painkillers, however, he highly doubted that they would work here. He was more surprised that it even rezzed with him, let alone the cold as well.

The user chuckled to himself before slowly rising to his feet and walking out of the room towards and up the dimly lit stairs, as he hoisted the bag on his back over his disc dock. He looked over his shoulder to find that the disc had gone through the bag and was sat right in the middle of the bag. 

he continued to scuff his way up the stairs. He feels the echoes of fatigue flowed through his veins as he made it to the last step. Taking a deep breath, he moved into the empty room and to a set of sleek doors, however, as he approached the entrance, he saw not just one familiar program but three, waiting at the roadside. All waiting: Beck leaning on a light cycle, while Doc was facing him, seeming to be in their own little conversation, while kix was surveying the area.

When he finally stepped outside, all three programs turned their attention to him in unison. Sam stopped in his tracks, the action slightly weirded him out. Kix moved toward Doc and Beck as he continued his way towards them.

“We wondered when you would show your face,” she chuckled while Beck nudged her playfully and then moving off his cycle, catching the baton that the cycle derezzed into, and towards Sam, looking at him closely. Beck was like Tron, never missing a detail. Sam knew they had a past as teacher and pupil before Tron was repurposed.

“Where's s Tron and the rest of your team?” He said as walked closer to the small group and stopped, clapping Beck on the shoulder and then letting it fall.

“We were in Omega sector after there was a report of a little dispute between two groups of programs but it kinda got out of hand when the portal appeared, so Tron sent as to retrieve you,” Doc explained.

“However, Tron also told us to take you back to the tower and not directly to him as he thinks, a presence of a user would aggravate one of the groups even more,” Beck continued, trying to disrupt any thought of going after Tron. Sam didn't feel like going against Tron`s wishes, right now he just wanted a drink to dull the throbbing in his head and the ache in his bones. Quorra may have been right but he wasn't going to admit it. Even though he wasn't sneezing or blowing his nose every five minutes, he still felt like shit.

So the three programs rezzed their light cycles and Sam climbed on the back of Beck`s, wrapping his arm around the upper half of Beck's chest. Sam gave a slight nod, rezzing his helmet as they set off down the street.  
….

Most of the journey to the I/O tower was mostly spent in silence. Sam spent most of it watching his surroundings. There was a big difference between the new and old part in the sector. Lots of progress had been made since he came back after the destruction of Clu and the death of his father. Finding Tron, well half of what he is now. The team was a blessing to come by, finding out that they were either part of the uprising, Tron`s old team back before Clus take over or just a program who still believed. When Sam found Beck, he was a mess. Just like Tron, Beck had also been reprogrammed to do Clu’s bidding. Tron was beyond all emotions when Sam brought him back, but Sam had to keep Tron away from Beck until he had finished getting rid of Clu’s work.

Sam closed his eyes and bowed his head. The darkness was like a blessing for his now sensitive eye. He really wanted to change into something over than his jeans, t-shirt, and jacket. It was his choice to come. To be honest, he wasn't really expecting the cold to follow him in, however, he had a job to do.

Behind him, Kix and Doc exchanging looks between each other, keeping a slight distance away from them. While keeping an eye on the road, making few sharp turns before finally getting on the main highway into the heart of the city. The I/O tower was in sight as they travelled down the last long stretch of road, passing small groups of programs on their way to wherever.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Sam's eye, an orange ribbon of light came out from the road from his right, cutting them off as it passed. The cycle abruptly stopped catapulting both himself and Beck off and over the barrier. It was like slow motion as he opens his eye finding himself a meter from the ground. It didn't last long as the ground rushed up to meet him, landing hard on his left shoulder and rolled to a stop on his front in the middle of the road, facing away from the others.

Sam closes his eye, trying to drown out the sharp ringing in his ears and the intense pain from his shoulder, so he just laid there. As the ringing began to stop, he could hear the faint clashing sounds of a disc impacting with another from behind him. 

A groan escaped his lips made it up to a sitting position. He felt his helmet retract, exposing his to a cold breeze and shifted slowly to see what was going on behind him. Kix and Doc seemed to be trying to fight off a group of five orange lit programs. The female program wielded a cortana in one hand with her disc in the other while Doc readied his staff for his next move. Beck, on the other hand, was fighting off two other programs with his fists. Sam watches as the young program turns to kick one of his opponents away from him, sending the program falling into a wall and knocking him out.

Sam then drew his attention to himself and to his left shoulder, seeing that the leather had split from it's seams. The t-shirt was remarkable still intact, but what he could make out from the shape of his shoulder was, it was better than being broken. He pulled back the leather as much as he could to have a proper look, revealing that the ball and socket joint wasn't terribly bad, but if any further it would have torn something.

“Damn,” Sam thought,” dislocated.”

From experience and a huge amount of adrenaline, Sam breathed in deep, gingerly trying to straighten his arm with his other hand, letting out small grunts and groans as then lifted it up until level with his shoulder. He could hear Beck running towards him, calling his name.

“Stay back!” the young user hisses, stopping Beck in his tracks. Huffing, he started pulling his arm forward.

“Sam, what are you-” Beck was cut off by his own by his own shock of Sam's action when the user quickly twisted his arm, hearing a small popping sound as sam screamed. He curled into himself as he cradling his arm, trying to catch his breath.

He didn't want to move, he didn't want to do anything. Sam could feel Beck still watching like he was transfixed.

“Beck, go help them. I'll be fine,” he turns to look at the program, raising his right arm to shoo him off. The program stays fixed to his spot for a micro before moving off. Sam watches after him, taking off his disc and running towards two new programs who decided to go after Beck and him.

The corners of his vision started to blacken as small waves of fatigue pulsed through his veins, making it hard for Sam to focus properly. As he tried to breathe in again, his throat become irritated and Sam was forced to let out a harsh cough as he tried to suck air back.

Suddenly, a high pitch noise made it to Sam’s ears making him snap his head in the same direction of the noise. The sudden burst of adrenaline pulsed through him as he realised that a disc was coming towards him, making him roll forwards putting most weight on his right shoulder, landing on his feet but crouched, keeping his arm close to his chest before the enemy's disc embedded itself into the ground centimetres away from where he sat. 

He looked back towards where the rest of the group was. To his right, he found Beck picking up the last program with one hand and then slamming him to the ground, knocking the program out cold. Beck still didn't like to derezz his energies as the others did. Even after everything, he goes back to his old ways back when the uprise had begun but when times were tough he would have got his hands dirty. To his left, he saw Kix and Doc ran towards him. Concerned looks appeared on their face as they saw Sam protectively keeping his left arm close to his abdomen as he stood up on shaky legs.

“Are you alright?” Sam nodded as an answer to Doc`s question as the two slowed to a stop before him. Then the user rolled his injured shoulder gently testing the waters on how much mobility was there. He cringed at the uncomfortable sensation in his shoulder and kept his arm tight to his chest. 

“That came out of nowhere. They must have followed us from Omega,” Kix said as she ran her gloved hand through long brown hair with her free hand and then dropped it to her side again. Doc still kept his eyes on Sam, scanning him to check for any more injuries. It seemed that Sam sustained most of the injuries just from being thrown off a vehicle. Beck seemed perfectly fine, even as he walked towards them and bumped shoulders with Kix as he held out his hand before speaking a word.

“Come on, Tron’s probably waiting for us,” Beck said as Kix handed him his baton into his empty hand. They all step away as he rezzed the bike from under him and nodded to Sam to get on. He does and holds on tight to Beck with one hand. The other two nodded to each other as they begun to move away from them further down the street before setting off into a sprint, rezzing their cycles as they jumped and sped off in front. 

Beck muttered something incoherently for Sam’s ears to hear as they set off back on their path towards the tower.

End of chapter one…. End of line..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late release, been busy work and college. my other fic is still on paper but im on the third chapter of it. I'll probably release it after my exams.
> 
> sorry if this chapter is short but i will get on with the story in the next chapter.
> 
> Seekers x

The I/O tower was the new control centre for Sam and his team. It was the last in the city or might be the only one on the grid. The sector was in was on the verge of a power flux causing an imminent power loss to that sector. Luckily he was in the area when it started. Sam had to create an emergency power supply so then he could block off power to the sector main power line, kill the flux in its tracks. The task was near impossible from inside but was no time to get back, not when the portal wasn’t even open.

He takes a breath.

The sector seemed fine on emergency power, however, he couldn’t do any work on the main line until he was on the other side of the scene, so Sam opted to stay and scout around which lead him and Tron in front of the tower’s entrance. The tower seemed to be deactivated and unused. 

Tron told him about how programs could communicate with their User by using the tower when he was in the Encom server. Sam remember his dad telling him Tron had to travel a similar I/O tower to get help from his User. 

Sam took another breath.

It made him think. Maybe they could use it as a base and link it to a secure network and link it up to either Sam’s or Quorra’s mobile devices so then they could communicate with him when he’s not at the arcade.

Sam resurfaces for air and then goes back under, feeling the energy surround him and rush by him as he pushed off again. He tries again to stretch his left arm out with his right and slowly bring them back to his side. Another kick of his leg and the action was repeated. 

One thing, that Sam dreamt of was to spend a day maybe a night with Tron outside in his world. Letting him experience a new world as Sam did with the grid. The thought had been brought up a few times after a drunken night on homemade energy cocktails or after a sensual night together in bed. Tron would either sadly decline and tells him that he’s needed here or tries too and change the subject with an assault of kisses until Sam sees white.

His throat suddenly hitched, catching him off guard and making quickly resurface for air. As he broke out, an assault of harsh coughs began as he tried to keep himself afloat. His fight to stay above the surface grew less and less with each relenting cough, but as he got a chance to quickly catch his breath before moving to the nearest side of the energy pool before flinging his right arm over the edge, feeling the cool air on his skin. He left his other arm to dangle in the water as rested forehead on the drain that circled the whole pool and just stayed there.

It was wasn’t long until another wave of coughs came, before Sam gently moved his left arm up and over before dragging the rest of him up over as well. 

….

This might be another user perk taking action, but he shouldn’t be standing, let alone slowly walking towards his shared quarters as he leaned against the wall. Somewhere in the middle of his small trek, he must have razzed in the lower half of the default layer of his light suit. It may have saved his dignity if someone found him.

Sam let out another cough and leaned heavily on the wall, pressing a hand on the wall. Energy dripped from his soaked hair that landed on his cheek before sliding down to chin to only fall off on to the floor. He let out a shaky breath before trying to continue his slow walk. A headache had started to pick up more throughout his time on the Grid even with everything else that was going on inside him. He didn’t really expect the cold to follow him in but with how things were going with the grid and its constant growth and adaptability, anything was possible. Sam still couldn’t get over the fact that the Grids climate was so much like earth but without the sun of course. 

Sam carried on shuffling down a short hallway as he was coming up to the front of a set of glass lift doors. With Sam’s luck, the lift was there waiting for him. The user pushed himself off the wall and shuffled towards the console on the wall to open the door, however, as he reached for the control, he heard the lift chime, stopping him in his tracks to only watch the lift descend to whatever floors blow.

“Really.”

In the wake of the lifts depart left a view of a small part of the sector and beyond. Maybe it was a good time to stop and rest, catch his breath while waited and enjoy what view he had? So that’s what he did. Sam placed a hand on the wall next to lift door as he tried to sit down, resting his head just underneath the console and stared out. He felt the weight of his limbs anchor him to the floor. He sighed as continued to look out and noticed the clouds were quickly rolling in, as the lightning flash in the distance. 

After a minute, things seemed to blur into each other and a new chill seemed to set in as Sam begins to shiver, curl into himself a little. The will to keep his eyes open was fading fast and his goal to get back to his room seemed to fair for him to reach.

It was a no brainer that this was more than a cold and he was starting to hate himself for coming and giving Tron more problems. Alan would probably ban him from the Grid until Sam had a full health work up. Quorra would probably say “I told you” when Tron finds him and throws him out.

He groans as pain erupts from his stomach, making him feel very nauseous. He knew if tried to throw up, nothing would happen. Bodily fluids seemed to not register here which in fact was a blessing, however, he couldn’t help his body in it attempt of trying to flush his guts out. If he was in his world, he would have it all in his lap in seconds.

The pain subsides in his stomach a bit but there's a constant drumming in his ears. Sam slowly began to open his eyes, that didn’t realise he closed to look back out at the view and realised the lift was returning. His visions began to fade and before he knew it, there a figure moving towards him.

And then everything went dark.

 

TNV

The ride back from Omega seemed to never end. The dispute in omega didn’t seem that much but after an unmistakable star lit up the sky above, the situation changed and splitting up the team to go protect Sam was the best way to go. He would proffer to go himself, to see Sam, to protect him, hold him, to kiss him but Beck insisted to go, and he was needed here.

Users, he missed him so much over the cycles.

User sympathisers seem to cheer at the portal arrival, however, it also provoked Clu’s programs to attack Tron and what was left of his team while some of the sympathisers fled. Shaddox and Phoenix took on a hand full while Fox and Tron did the same. The fight did seem to last a while but as the last program was taken out, more programs came out from the shadows and began the next wave of attack.

After a while, things started to die down and Tron’s team, surprisingly, came out of it without a single scratch, however,the fight seemed to create an audience from the outer edges of the large street. It reminded him of the games back in the arena. 

Once the crowd dispersed and one sweep of omega section, Tron decided that it was time to start to head back to I/O tower, to Sam.

When they all arrived back, Beck was standing in front of the main entrance with his arms crossed as he lent on one of the pillars that supported an overhang of the building. He could see Doc and Kix talking to a few programs inside, but Sam was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was waiting for him in their room. He’s grateful for his programming to have a blacked-out helmet so no one could see his smile as he got off his cycle and derezzed it before slipping the baton back into its slot on his thigh.  
Tron didn’t wait for the other when he approaches Beck.  
“We were ambushed on the way here, Sam seemed to be the only one injured but he’s fine to a certain extent,” Beck began as he pushed off the pillar and joined Tron as he walked straight through the set of double doors.

“What do you mean to a “certain extent”,” he stopped just beyond the doors into the large lobby to look at Beck inclining his head to the side as he spoke. Few programs passed them as Tron waited from Beck to answer him.

Beck went to rub the back of his neck before saying,” well he didn’t seem right when he arrived and he didn’t seem to be all there, he just seemed off.”  
“Where is he?” he demanded with a calm tone.

“He said he was going to the energy pools on level 26 for a while before heading to go change as his user clothes were damaged.”

Tron gave Beck a quick but firm pat on the forearm before making his way across the lobby towards the lift. The console showed that the lift was still on level 26 when he pushed the “call” button and then saw the levels counting down. He turned back towards where he left Beck and saw that the rest of the team joined him, Doc had his arm slung around Becks shoulders while stood tall on the other side of him, looking disapprovingly at Doc like he made a bad joke. Phoenix and Kix were exchanging data pads while fox was reading hers as she stood beside Kix.

As the lift arrived, Tron turned away from them to step into the lift, only to face them again. After pushing a tab on the console beside him, he watched as the group started to head off towards another lift in a different direction that took them to another part of the tower.

Tron turns to face the view behind him as the doors shut and the lift began to move. A small tapping noise began as the lift carried on moving. He watched as small rain droplets impacted onto the glass continuing the quiet tip-tapping. His helmet derezzed as he crossed his arms and the low purr also filled the small spaces.

Ever since Sam left all he wanted to do was have back by his side again. He also was starting to go with Sam to the user world for a while just to be with Sam and experience what Quorra has. When she visits, she tells him stories about the outside, how users interact with each other or how she met Alan-1 for the first time. He felt envious of her a little after that until one unexcepted visit when he came face to face with his User. He still can’t seem to how to thank Sam properly for bringing Alan-1 to the Grid. And now from time to time Alan seems to either company Sam on his visits or come on his own.

Alan-1’s latest visit was cut short by the attack of Clu’s remaining supporters while they were in Bate sector and that’s one the main reasons for Sam visit now. They need this sorted out, they needed to bring the Grid’s people back together.

The lift chimed, bring Tron back from his thoughts and moving to be in front of the lift doors. He didn’t expect what he would find in the next moment as he moved towards the opening doors. The feeling of dread hit his systems as his eyes landed on Sam collapsed by his feet.

Tron moved to kneel next to him calling his name. There no response so he tried to gently shake him awake but that didn’t seem to work either. He noticed large patches of ugly discoloured flash with the faint lines of small circuit lines on Sam’s left shoulder as he took him away from the wall so that Sam could his head on Tron’s chest as the program gathered the rest of him into his arm.

Sam seemed to react to the contact of Tron’s body heat as he hummed and then groaned as his partner huddled up closer, upsetting his injured shoulder before letting out a shaky sigh as he relaxed again.

“Sam. Sam, What’s wrong,” Tron urge as he stroked Sam cheek, feeling the rising heat against the back of his fingertips. He turned Sam’s face towards him and saw a faint dusting of red across his cheeks as he huffed out small breaths. The user was overheating.

“Sleep,” the young male whispered under his breath as he tried to relax further into the programs arms as Tron let go of his face. He tried to check to see any other visible injuries without moving him too much but could not find any.

So, he tries again.

“Sam, you got to wake up? Did someone do this to you?”

There wasn’t a direct response from Sam this time but the faint sounds that Sam made and the long but slow rise and fall of his chest, reassured Tron that he was only asleep. So, he then gathered Sam legs into his other arm and moving him into a better position before standing and slipping back into the lift. 

At this point in time, it would be too risky rushing back to the portal for help. Even with his team to help them, Sam was too venerable and the possibility of Sam being captured was high. If they had a healing chamber operational maybe he could find out Sam’s condition but there were so little of them around, so they only thing to do was take him back to their room and wait until Sam woke up. 

The ride towards their shared quarters wasn’t long and Sam stayed mostly quick through the entire way. When the lift stopped at their floor, Tron didn’t waste any time and took long strides to their room and once inside, he gently set Sam down on to the left side of the bed and then bent forward to kiss him on the forehead. Tron picked up the taste of energy on his lips as he pulled away.

Sam design the room to be mostly lit by the cities light coming from the large windows that covered one side of the room. There was an L shaped sofa that was looking out on the city which sat on the left side the room and the bed was a few feet behind it, while there was a small kitchen off to the right and a small bathroom which only held a shower and bath for relaxation purposes. Sam thought it when nice for Tron to relax once and a while when he not there.

He noticed Sam’s bag lying discarded on the floor by the foot of the bed as he moved away from his lover. He didn’t like preaching into Sam’s things, but he needed to find out what was wrong with him, so he moved to pick up the bag to place it on the bed by Sam’s legs as he reached for the zipper to open the bag. 

What he found was a small box, a large book and a small packet of something with some sort of material inside. He brought out the large book out first and began to analyse it. The title was a huge give away with “How to deal with the common cold or small viruses” and then stopped to look back Sam, who was still half naked and asleep.

He held the book into one hand while he reached back into the bag to take out the small box, straight away confirming his suspicions. Users were similar programs. From what Quorra told him about User virus’ is that they had anti-virus system of their own to fight off infection like programs, however, they couldn’t upgrade their systems after dealing with a virus and if it was damaged, they couldn’t replace it. Sam said there was more to it than that but didn’t go further into the subject.

Sam murmured a little before shifting to his side, turning away from Tron and revealing the full extent of the damage he sustained from the ambush. The bruising travelled towards the centre between his shoulder blades. In amongst the damage, there a bright web of circuits illuminating and then disappearing into the untouched flesh. The sight was uncanny, made Tron feel sadness lace through his code. He would only see his user’s circuit surface during downtime. 

He drew his attention back towards the book and the box, then moved off towards the kitchen space and set the two items on the islands’ work-top before opening the book up and began to flick through the pages. While looking through the book, he uncovered one out of many solutions to help cool Sam down, so he pushed off the counter towards the bathroom to grab a small enough cloth and then soaked it in cold energy before walking back towards Sam, turning him on his back again and gently pressing it over the user’s forehead.

At the contact, Sam let out a small groan and then slowly cracked an eye open. He watched Sam focus on him before sitting down beside him on the bed and laid a hand on his chest.  
“Tron,” Sam whispered breathing in deep and then letting it out slowly.

He smiled briefly as he looked down on him.

“Sam,” he whispered back. Sam looked exhausted and ready to crash again.

“You found the book,” he huffed out a small laugh as he brought his right hand up to place over Tron’s. Tron could feel the energy transfer as their hands touched, making his feel warm with affections.

“Yes, and I also found you collapsed on the floor. How are you feeling?” Disapproval briefly flashed across his face as it changes back into worry.

“I feel like shit, I didn’t expect the cold to follow me in and It’s kinda clear that it not a cold,” Sam huffed before continuing, “I’m surprised I’m still here, I thought you may have kicked me out.”

Tron chuckled a little,” well there’s still time. The portal is still open.”  
Sam weakly started stroking the back of Tron’s hand with his thumb as he let out a small chuckle before clenching his hand, moving it off his chest to turn away with as he burst into a fit of harsh coughs. He tried to bury his face into the crook of his arm in a tempt to quite them but as the fits died down, Sam let out a small painful noise as he tried to catch his breath.

Tron climbs fully onto the bed at the sound and urged Sam by the shoulders to face him and laying him back down on the bed. Tron could see the pain in his eye as he weakly reached for his throat.

“Water...please,” Sam rasped before groaning, making Tron jump off the bed towards the kitchen. Searching around for a tall glass and filling it up with pure energy and then heading back to Sam. He lifted the user a bit for him to take a slip.

Sam managed to drink half of it before he had enough and pushed the glass away. Tron got the idea and then reached down to put the glass on the floor, making a small clinking noise as it hit the white glossy floor. 

“Thanks,” Sam says as Tron turns back and moving back to rest his back on the headboard while bringing Sam up with so that he could rest on his chest, picking up the wet cloth that fell off on to the bed and started to dab gently around the side of his lover’s face. With the other hand, he started to play with Sam’s hair.  
The sound of soft purring fills the room as they laid there.

“I’ve missed you, Sam,” He whispers as continues to stroke the man’s hair but rests the cloth on the user’s neck. Tron watched Sam shiver at the contact.  
“I have too. I’m sorry for giving you more problems to deal with,” Sam paused,” Is there any new intel on the group?” 

“Sam you are never a problem for me. All I want is for you to be safe and with me, you make me feel things that shouldn’t be possible for a program. You’re the one who still believes in me after everything I’ve done as Rinzler,” he meant every word that came of his mouth as he dismissed the question to disagree with Sam’s unnecessary apology.

“Everyone deserves a second chance,” Sam said lazily as he moved to look up at the program. Tron could see that the pain was now replaced with tiredness in his lover’s eyes but he also see that he generally meant what he said, making his code burn and putting a smile on his face as he planted a soft kiss on Sam's lips.

“Rest now. I’ll wake you up in a few micros for more energy and whatever is that box.”

\-----  
End of line….

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you didnt cringe because I sure didn't. I am sooo used to clicking my bones that it doesnt faze me. haha 
> 
> I've already started work on the second chapter but your gonna have to hang in there with me as college has started back up and i have work. Also feel free to share your ideas for what future chapters may come that you want in or for future fics.
> 
> Thank you for reading x
> 
> End of Line...


End file.
